Lost Island
by Acia Granger
Summary: 1775. When Daniel is washed up on Lucinda and her father's shores after a storm he can't help but start to fall for her again. Luce is powerless to the force that insists on bringing them together. However hard they try Daniel knows the curse's fate will catch up. 'The only way to survive eternity is to be able to appreciate each moment...'
1. Chapter 1

**Heloooo! I couldn't wait until Wednesday to post this so you guys are getting a new story early. Though it's not about How To Train Your Dragon. Sorry! I'll try and get another 'Dagur's Secret' chapter up tomorrow but I can't promise anything. Otherwise, I'm going to try my hardest to get one Dagur's Secret chapter post each week and one Lost Island fanfiction posted each week and then sometimes a little extra chapter or one shot story.**

**Anyway this fanfiction is about the book series Fallen which I would REALLY recommend you read it- especially before reading this fanfic otherwise some things might not make much sense;) It's set in 1775 when Luce lives on that Island with Daniel. In the books you never find out how Daniel got there or how, this time, they fell in love so I thought I'd write my own story to fill in the unknown gaps. I'm also going to, after this has finished, maybe start writing a few more stories like this one- maybe a bit more on Helston (1854) or London (1613) or I've been wondering a lot about Milan (Italy 1918) I think that story would be quite cute- Luce and Daniel falling for each other so slowly and delicately. Anyway I should really just turn you guys over to the story… **

Lost Island- 1775

Chapter 1- Mystery Island

The waves lash up my feet- tickling my toes gently. I lie back in the soft, cosy sand and stare up at the glistening moon. The word _heaven_ floats across my mind. The stars sew together with crystal threads to make the constellations; like paintings on a misty black canvas. Not a cloud is in sight as I lay there- peaceful. Yet alone. What would I give to have something? _Someone: _Someone who wasn't my father. I sigh and close my eyes; letting the grace of sleep indulge my heart.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It's not the rain that wakes me up. It's the screams. I jerk upwards out of my trance like sleep only to lay eyes on the ship: Burning in golden embers. It's being thrust continually on the hidden rocks that lurk beneath the tormenting shallows surrounding our Island. Even the best sailors get caught up in the Islands strong booby traps.

I shiver as the screams radiate from nearly a mile out to see. Flames engulf the ship even in the thick and fast falling rain: Gunpowder. It has to be the culprit. One crash against them rocks- one split in the barrels and there's no escape. I know just by looking at the sunset coloured flames that lick around the boat and the evil roaring waves that there will be no survivors.

"LUCINDA!" My father's voice whips through the howling wind so it's barely audible by the time it reaches me. I turn to see his dripping wet shadow looming from the misty darkness. "What are you doing out here!?" He yells upon reaching me. His loving brown eyes fall upon the smouldering ship and he casts his eyes downward; the fire dancing in them like a curse. "There's nothing we can do Lucinda! If we go out there we'll be carried away by the storm! It's best to leave them be!" I nod reluctantly as a flash of bright blue lightning illuminates his face and let him drag me back to our hut like cottage just up the shore. The screams and light smell of smouldering wood and charcoal lying in my wake.

I shiver but not from the icy sheets falling from the dark sky. It would only have been a few hours ago I'd fallen asleep. I must have known it was to calm: To gentle. I should have sensed the storm brewing in the air. But what good my sensing would have done remains a mystery. I wouldn't have known the ship was advancing. I was blind. I sniff and my father drapes his arm around my sodden and exposed shoulders to comfort me. We reach the hut, just up the beach, and stumble inside its warmth and soothing chocolate smell, slamming the old door shut behind us.

He pulls me into him and holds me tight. "We can't help them without putting ourselves in danger Luce." I nod numbly. Ships have been wrecked before on those rocks before- just not often. And you can't usually hear the screams; I grit my teeth to stop myself from shuddering at the thought.

I pray before going to sleep that night. I pray for a miracle: For the sailors' lives to be spared. Glancing out my tiny window the inky black sky contrasts against the blinding yellow of fire. The brightness turning black as it ascends into the air in dark gray plumes of darkness, and misery. Carrying the dreams and lives of many to another place far beyond the stars to a world of hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I kick aside the charcoal painted wood that had once been part of a graceful ship- swimming through the sea with her head held high. Anger swarms around my heart. Why? Why would this happen? What's the point? I can only try not to think of the men aboard that ship- the families that have now lost a father, a son. My feat graze the warm morning sand and I climb on a low and smooth rock to get a better look at the beach- now a village for the wreaks of a dead ship.

That's when I see him.

His blond wavy hair catches my eye as it falls across his lightly tanned face. His clothes are ripped and scorched in places and he's dripping wet but his beauty is what catches my hazel eyes. He stirs but his eyes don't open. His lean strong body lies in a twisted position upon the drying sand. Long raven coloured eyelashes bend from his eye lids.

I slide from the rock and touch his face gently with my hands. Beads of sweat run down from his face. "PAPA!" I yell- further down the beach my Father lifts his head up; his eyes catch mine and he races towards me. I turn back to the boy. He stirs again; pressing his face into the open palm of my hand. "Shhh," I whisper. "You're gonna be fine. I promise."

My father's loud foot falls announce his presence. I turn up to look at him as he kneels beside me. "Unbelievable." He mutters under his breath. "How do you survive a storm like that?"

He pushes me gently aside and, with his pocket knife, tears off the boys wrecked shirt. The boy winces as the shirt yanks at a burn sketched across his chest but his eyes don't open. "Is he sleeping?" I ask my Father gently as he tosses the shirt aside.

"No, I think he's just unconscious." My father runs his doctor trained hands along each of the boy's ribs. He stops short when the boy sucks in a sharp breath and stiffens; his eye lids flittering slightly. "Three broken ribs. Numerous burns. Not fatal so far." He mutters again under his breath; shaking his head softly.

I bite my lip- _fatal_- I feel like I've known the boy my whole life. A familiar pull seems to radiate from his skin. I shift closer to him. His lips are so pale.

Father moves down the boys golden tanned body that seems to emit the glow of a fire in the morning sun light. Gently, he undoes the boy's cotton trousers and slides them down revealing a long deep gash down the side of his left leg that's slowly oozing blood. I shudder at the sight.

"We'll get him to the hut- I'll tend to the poor lad there." I nod. "Can you help me carry him?" He asks me. I can only nod again. I take his feet and Father grasps the boy's shoulders. He groans again however he does not awaken. His lips part slightly as if he were whispering a name: _Luce_. I frown why would he be saying my name? Then I shake my head- it would just have been a trick of the wind. I help Father carry him up the dumping ground of a beach, through the edge of the forest and into the hut. He is so light for his form it's unreal.

We place him on father's rickety bed and he jogs out of our hut to grab his old doctor's supplies. I stroke the boy's cheek and whisper small encouragements as he whines fretfully in his unconscious sleep. His eye lids flutter for a moment then they open.

His vibrant violet gaze locks on my own hazel orbs.


	2. Chapter 2- Mystery Angel

**Heyyyyy! Happy new year everyone!:D I don't really have much to say today- weird- so I'll let you guys get straight to it…**

Chapter 2- Mystery Angel

_Lucinda! _I gasp involuntary at the sight of her meadow coloured eyes. I've been washed up on Lucinda's Island!? Her hand rests gently on my cheek. I want to hold her. To touch her. I want to scoop her up in my arms and kiss every inch of her body. But I know I can't.

I try to sit up but her hands push me back down.

"Hey… Shhh. You're gonna be fine. You're Okay. Don't worry." Her voice alone sends shivers speeding down my spine. Her Thick ebony coloured hair flows down her back like a water fall. I fall back against the pillows and she releases the pressure on my shoulders.

"How are you feeling?" She asks softly. It's only then that I feel the sharp jabbing pain across my chest and the nipping stinging sensation stretching across my left leg.

I wince: "I'm okay."

All she does is raise her eyebrows, "You sure?"

I smile lightly. "Positive."

She sighs and shakes her head lightly- her hair cascading across her exposed shoulders. The dress she wears hangs lightly off her shoulders and is a pale blue- tinted with a sea like green. She looks beautiful.

"Can you remember your name?" She asks in that same soft tone.

I clear my throat quickly. "D- Daniel."

"I'm Lucinda." I have to hold my tongue tight from replying with _I know._

"Lucinda's a nice name." I say instead.

"And Daniel is a cute one."

I smirk kindly. "_Cute_? Are you sure it wasn't you who got tossed off a ship in the middle of a storm Lucinda?"

"Hey! Are you sure you didn't hit your head there 'Sir Daniel the king of sarcasm'?"

I laugh but then wince as a pain lashes in my chest. "Hey," She coos. "You should get some rest."

She gazes at me with such an intensity I can't help but redo the favour. We're interrupted by the old crooked door swinging open across the room. Lucinda's head shifts toward her Father who's carrying enough supplies to weigh down a horse. Luce rushes to help him releasing my hand from her gentle grasp.

I try to push myself into a sitting position while her eyes are averted from my form and her hands are full of a wooden box marked 'Medicines.' However this doesn't go to plan. The time it takes for her to notice me, drop the box with a tremendous 'smash', and pin me to the bed, again, is remarkable. "You have to lie down or you'll just hurt yourself more, promise?"

You can't refuse to make a promise for Lucinda; ever. "I promise." I sigh.

"Good!" She bounces back off to help her Father- her dress swishing behind her giving off the vibes of a calm ocean.

"So you're awake then are you lad." Her father strides towards me smiling kindly.

"I seem to be." I reply.

He feels my forehead with his warm hands. "Well your fevers gone quick. I'll just sort out these supplies then we'll get you patched up, okay?"

"Okay."

Minutes later the two of them have all the boxes emptied and set up neatly on a large oak table in the middle of the hut. Lucinda returns to my side and her hand resumes its place in mine- a perfect match.

Her father leans around her and, over the next half an hour, treats the burns drawn across my body with strange herb remedies and a clear liquid which smelt, unfortunately, like alcohol and stung like the devil. Lucinda never left my side and I grit my teeth and never made a sound.

Once the burns were treated and I had numerous bandages wound around my ribs Lucinda's father turned to my leg. I bit the inside of my cheek at the sight of it.

"You know you don't have to waste all your precious supplies on some washed up soul you found on the beach you know." I say as her father rummages through his limited yet vast medical supplies.

Luce shushes me and brushes my hair out from my eyes. "What if we want to?" She asks smiling slightly.

"Then you'd be making a big mistake." I whisper so quietly it's a wonder she ever heard me, my eyes downcast at the white bed sheets.

"I don't think so," She responds quietly. "And been as this is my hut-"

"And mine missy!" Her Father interrupts, placing a pan of water over a hot stove.

The corners of my mouth twitch upwards. "Yes and yours Papa," she sighs. "Anyway been as this is mine and my Papa's hut you are going to do _exactly_ what we say and you _will_ heal. Or else."

"'Or else' what?" I challenge raising my eyebrows.

"Or else… Erm…" She trails off leaving me grinning in victory. "'Or else' you'll have to find out what 'or else' when the time comes."

I frown and breathe a laugh. "You know that makes no sense right?"

"Actually it does 'in a sense'." She responds smirking. I open my mouth to respond then shut it quickly, nothing on my tongue. Luce leans back in her chair smirking in triumph. I avert my eyes in defeat leaving them to stray to Luce's Father. I half wish I hadn't:

Even with his back turned toward the stove I can't miss the fact he holds a long glimmering knife- tinted blue and glistening from the heat of the boiling water. I gulp, knowing there must be some sort of wood or metal splintered in my leg that needs digging out. Luce notices the look on my face and turns toward her father. Her eyes latch onto the knife and she quickly obscures my view with her graceful body. But even she stiffens at the sight.

"It's okay. You've got some wood buried in your leg but it won't take much to get it out and once it is out it's unlikely you'll get infection." Luce's hand caresses the side of my cheek.

"I know." My voice is steady.

Her Fathers foot falls sound like thunder as he approaches the bed. "You alright son?" He asks- his voice strong and reassuring.

"Sure." I answer with a small smile.

With Lucinda obscuring the view I never actually see the knife going in. But that doesn't stop me from feeling it. _It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt._ I tell myself but even an angel can't stop feeling all the pain. My teeth grind together and I grip Luce's hand like a lifeline. My eyes squeeze shut as a blinding heat, yet icy coldness, sear up my leg. Without me even realising, my whole body tenses up so by the time Luce's Father has the dark and cinder covered, making it look a misty black, wood out my leg, my whole body is taunt and shaking.

I hear Lucinda's voice echoing above me and that's what encourages me to open my eyes. My dizziness subsides quickly and so does the nauseating feel spreading through my scorched body. Luce's fingers trail under my eyes and round my cheeks. I smile softly then notice the bruise looking bags under her eyes. My eyes trail to the window and I see the moon light flittering in. That went quick. "Get some sleep before you wear yourself out," I mummer gently my eyes entwined with her own.

"Only if you promise to as well," She answers back.

"I promise."

"You sure?"

"Positive." I whisper back. She reluctantly releases my hand and makes her way toward the thin wooden door separating the main room from hers. She looks back once and I motion with my hands for her to go. My eyes telling her that I'll be alright. She slips into her room closing the door silently behind her.

I sigh quietly as Luce's father smears ointment over my leg then carefully starts to wrap it up in soft bandages.

He notices the look on my face and smiles. "She really is a beauty isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is."

"She's growing up to fast." We're silent for a moment then his voice resumes a fatherly commanding voice. "Don't you be getting any ideas though young man. I claimed her from the moment she was born and vowed to her mother I wouldn't let any harm come to her until she was 18. And that's still 18 months away, got it?"

"Yes sir." I answer straight faced.

"Now you get some sleep and I'll check on you in the morning." He says as his form rises- the chair creaking horribly in his wake.

"Sure thing Sir." I say faking a smile. He shakes his head and smiles in response; slipping up a rickety ladder and into the attic.

"Sure thing," I mummer to myself coldly. I grind my teeth together- Luce's father has every right to want to protect Luce. It's what I would do. I sigh. If only they knew. If only she knew. Then they would know I'd claimed her long before man had ever walked.

**Let me know if there's anything I could start improving in the reviews. See you- if I can on Wednesday if not- next Sunday/ Saturday;)**


	3. Chapter 3- Mystery Healing

**Hallo! How are ye all? We're nipping back to Luce's point of view in this chapter- I think I'm going to do alternate chapters between Luce and Daniel…**

Chapter 3- Mystery Healing

I wake with a jerk and shoot out of my beds scratchy covers. Leaping over to the door I open it with a 'bang!'

"Could you be any louder?" My father stands, his back turned to me however his face is facing my own, over the stove with a jug of tea in his hands.

"Nope!" My eyes fly over to Daniel who is propped up comfortably on the pillows; his violet eyes gripping my own.

"Hey," He says; his voice sounding so graceful it's like a lullaby.

"How are you feeling?" I ask swiftly crossing the room and feeling his forehead with my slender finger tips.

"I'm great thanks to you."

"Well you're very welcome." He grins and as I'm pulling my hand away catches it in his own. I gasp as what feels like electric currents flow through my body and swarms around my heart. He doesn't seem to notice.

"I feel I offer you a very formal thank you." His mock posh voice pauses for a moment. "For your accidently running across my dying corpse on the beach and screaming to your dad for help. Then probably failing to carry me back to the hut." I laugh and his mock formal face splits into a grin at my laughter. I roll my eyes.

"Oh shut up King of sarcasm." His grin only widens.

I walk over to the stove and collect the bowl of broth my father's prepared. Grabbing a spoon I hastily return to Daniel's side. He looks at me expectantly then when his eyes land on the broth he pulls a face and turns his head away. I sigh. "Please!" I whine. I collect a spoonful and hover it in front of his face. He just purses his lips. Then I get an idea.

"Okay. I'll make a deal with you." He turns his face to listen; inches from my own. "Every bowl you eat equals one kiss on the cheek." For a second I could have sworn I saw a flash of fear crossing his violet orbs but then it's gone.

"Deal."

I hear my Father make an aspirated sound behind me. "Don't you let him take advantage of you Missy."

I smile. "I won't."

He eats up without complaint. Then once he's finished I lean across and peck him lightly on the cheek; the feel of his smooth skin lingering in my wake. I turn round to clean the bowl up and can't seem to erase the smile off my face.

Papa goes to check the wounds for infection and while the boy sleeps he walks over to my reading form beside Daniel. "It's crazy. That lad's got no infection at all- he's healing like a maniac. No dizziness, no memory loss. He really is a miracle. I'm gonna go and see what else I can scavenge from the ship wreck. Keep an eye on him and just holler if you need anything." I nod and once he's gone rest my head a top Daniel's- his hair tickling my face.

"You're a miracle all right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was only a week later when Daniel was walking out onto the porch outside- well hobbling onto the porch outside. I stepped out my room and noticed his bed was empty. Of course I started to panic but relaxed calmly when I saw his lean body out on the porch. Smiling to myself I stepped outside and wound my cool small hand with his warm strong ones.

"How are you feeling today Sarcasm King?"

"I'm on top of the world."

Papa brought out chairs for us to rest on outside- he said Daniel could do with some fresh air but that we weren't allowed off the porch.

We sat down and Papa went off to do some farming in our fields a little through the woods.

"What's your story?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how you got on the Island. Were you born did you travel? What's your life story so far?"

"What's yours?" I challenged.

"Mine's a long one." He almost whispered with half a sad smile. I frowned as fear anger distress and what I thought was love crossed over his features then disappeared as if they'd never been present. I shook my head- I was just imagining things.

"Okay. My Papa met my Mother in England at a mansion ball. My Papa's Father was part of a company who worked with my Mother's Father. You can already see how they met, can't you?"

"You sure can."

"Anyway, they met at this ball and fell in love but a week later my Father had to go back to South America- back to his home. My mother's love sick heart was set so she went with him. I guess it's what people often call as true love or love at first sight. They danced and sang and practically lived a life on that ship together- it took a month for them to return to South America. When they arrived my Papa showed her the Islands and sailed her into sunsets and danced around campfires with her on beaches." I pause for a second, the story overwhelming. Daniel gives my hand a squeeze.

"Then my mother became pregnant: Out of wedlock. In the early stages of my mother's pregnancy they got married so I wouldn't be born out of wedlock just made." I breathe a laugh and look over at Daniel. His eyes look misty in thought.

"Carry on." He murmurs. "You're good at telling stories."

"Well I was born a month early- they thought I wouldn't survive but I did. Then after having me my mother got sick. She died two months after I was born. I don't remember her but of course I wouldn't. My Father was left to raise me on my own and he has and here we are now: Living on a Caribbean Island together." I finish with uplift but then cast my eyes downward; the memories pilling in fast; growing up without a mother takes its toll. I sniff and brush away the tears threatening to produce an inferno of water. Daniel arms encage me and I fall into them- burying my head in the crook of his neck. After a moment he pushes me back gently and wipes away my tears softly with his fingertips.

"Your Mother would be so proud of how you've turned out and I know for a fact your Father is- if a bit overprotective for my taste." He adds with a smile and a wink.

I laugh: Just his voice turning my emotions from down to up. "I know."

"Let's play I spy." He announces suddenly.

"I spy?"

"My favourite game of all time."

I laugh again and shake my head. This miracle boy is turning out to be insane! "Okay then- you go first."

"I spy with my little eye-"

"Big eye." I cough.

He deadpans. "Continue." I smile sweetly.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I gasp and fake being hurt. "I spy with my… beautiful eye-"

I -really do this time- choke on the water I just swallowed. "What?" He asks.

"Nothing." I try to hide my snicker.

"…Something beginning with M."

"M?"

"Yes M."

"Okay then… erm… Mud?"

"MUD?" He exclaims.

"Yes… well been as we're surrounded by it- it's just hidden beneath all the moss and leaves."

"No. It's not mud."

"Erm… I've no idea."

"You just said it a minute ago!"

"Mud?"

"No not mud. The thing you said after mud."

"I didn't say anything after mud." I say now thoroughly confused.

He groans and smacks his forehead. "Let me remind you." Then he fakes my voice- the most horrific thing ever. "Well been as we're surrounded by it- It's just hidden beneath all the MOSS and leaves."

"Oh moss." I say in realisation still trying to get over the trauma of Daniel faking my voice and making it sound stupid and squeaky and posh.

"Yes moss." He says sighing.

"Soweeee!" I say. He just deadpans again. "My go! I spy with my AMAZING eyes something beginning with… T"

"Tree." He answers automatically.

"Not fair." I grumble. He just grins and pulls me close for a hug. I accept it instantly; his arms holding me like he's been holding me his whole life. Like its second nature to him. In his arms I feel like I can do anything.

"I think we would both benefit if we ate something been as its 1 O'clock." I say after a minute glancing up at the sun.

"Wow. That time already. How time flies by when you're having fun." He winks at me earning a slap on the shoulders which then causes him to pull a fake pout.

"Nope. I'm not apologising when you deserved it." He resumes his deadpan.

I smile and shake my head sliding into the house and placing another load of broth over the stove to heat it up. I barely hear Daniel coming up behind me until I feel his whisper in my ear. "You know you could feed me something nicer than broth while daddy's away."

I jump and nearly fall over in surprise but his hands grasp my waist and steady me. "Gods you scared me." I sigh.

"'T was my intention ma'am."

I grin and reply with. "Indeed however 'tis my intention to disincline that request as no: you are not getting anything other than broth because broth is healthy and is best for your weak body."

"My _weak body_?"

"Yes your 'weak body'."

I freeze and shivers speed up my spine when I feel his lips brushing across my neck- is he shaking?- "Are you trying to say that Daniel Grigori is not in your category of 'fit' boys.'"

"That is exactly what I'm trying to say." I say glad to find my voice steady and slightly oppressive in a strange sort of way. Am I flirting with him?

"I'm offended." He whispers his lips trailing up to my ears. My heart soars- I could scream in delight but thank god I don't. Instead I close my eyes and smile at the feel of his soft lips grazing my neck.

Then the door bursts open. Daniel jolts backward and thrusts his form into a chair and I quickly busy myself with the broth.

Papa frowns as he walks in. "You two seem quiet. You're usually chatting like crazy about some stupid thing or another."

"We're merely enjoying the company of one another." Daniel says with a smile. Papa returns his smile.

"Of course you are."

I smile lightly and hand the broth to Daniel who reluctantly starts to feed himself: He didn't get away with me feeding him for long.

"Opps! I forgot to grab the spare seeds! Be back in a mo!" Papa races out the hut banging the door shut behind him. I laugh lightly.

"It's always something he forgets." Daniel smiles nodding his head.

"You know I miss when you would feed me yourself."

"Oh do you now. And why would that be?" My voice has resumed its deep tone though I've no idea why.

He grins. "Maybe I miss your light affection." He winks again.

"And what affection would that be?"

He opens his mouth to respond but at that moment Papa bursts into the room carrying the seeds. "Got them!" He looks between me and Daniel with a frown. "Are you two sure you're feeling alright?"

"Right as rain Papa!" I say.

"Although rains kind of a bad thing therefore-"

I smack Daniel's shoulder again. "Oh shut up you!" He grins which only annoys me further; I growl in annoyance which even causes my Father to crack a smile. I glare at both of them- what is it with boys that causes them to tease all the time!? I roll my eyes as their laughter continues at the look on my face and turn back to the stove.

Daniel hiccups a few times before controlling himself. "Oh that was hilarious- you should have seen your face!" He sniggers again before placing his hand against his still very sore ribs and leaning back in the chair. I shake my head.

"See? You're just going to hurt yourself if you TEASE all the time as when you TEASE you LAUGH which HURTS." I can see him fighting back another laugh so I just sit down across the room and enter the world of my book which is free from teasing boys. But even I can't help but crack a smile.

**Was that okay? Or was it just cringe? Let me know what you think in the little review box down there…**


	4. Chapter 4- Mystery Forces

**Hey guys! First of all I apologise for not updating last week- I've just got so much to do at the moment like homework and science revision- I HATE physics! It makes no sense! **

**Anyway I'll try and get another chapter up next week.**

Chapter 4- Mystery Forces

My eyes shoot open. Another day gone. I knew we were getting closer. I'd become to close already. But I knew, like always, that my attempt to run away would be feeble. It always was. She would always find me. I could never get away. And half of that reason was because I didn't want to get away. I wanted to stay with her. Always. Forever. But I guess only an impossible love can be eternal.

I sigh as morning sunlight flitters through the window. Golden and shimmering like Luce's wings had been. Bright and sparkling. I blink back the tears that threaten to overflow down my face. Luce will get her wings back. We _will _be together. Or I'll die trying. Even if it means being reduced to dust I'll get my angel back.

I roll off the bed and slip out onto the porch and into the mild morning air. We are in paradise. I don't know how long I stood there but it wasn't long before her hand grazed along my own. I clasped onto her slender fingers and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Good morning early bird," Her voice filtered through my ears and my lips twitched up in a smile.

"Good morning to you too," I say with an upbeat.

"So what do you want to do today? Papa said no running or lifting heavy things for your ribs. They're taking _forever _to heal."

"I know. It's _agony_. It's _only_ been three weeks and your Papa calls me a miracle healer. Other people's ribs take about two months to fully heal but oh no my three weeks are _forever_," I give a fake pout and earn a small slap on the shoulder.

"Oh stop being such a baby," She scolded.

"Me a baby?" I exclaimed. "You're the one complaining!"

"You were too!" She retorted, grinning.

"I was complaining using sarcasm." I explain.

She just rolls her meadow coloured eyes.

"Okay… so you want to go swimming?"

"_Swimming_?" Papa will kill me!"

"We don't necessarily have to tell him _exactly_ where we're going. We could just say we're going on a walk near the sea."

"True…" She trailed off. "But what about your ribs?"

"They'll be fine. Honest." Truth was my ribs had healed about a week ago: Angels just can't help healing so fast but I'd managed to hide that fact. Lice's dad just thought I was healing really well. "Come on." I groan. "Rebel a bit. We're young!"

Her smile widened uncertainly. "I suppose we could…" She said- a mischievous glint entering her eye.

"Great! Let's go and pack a picnic."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It took us what seemed like seconds till the picnic basket was packed and we were ready to go. Luce took my hand in hers and we set off in stroll down to the shore.

The trees rustled overhead and only added to the sound of birds' music and the flap of their wings. Buzzing noises radiated from the greenery that coated our path.

We walked in silence until the waves lapped up our toes. My mind buzzed like the insects in the bushes; what if she tried to kiss me? Can I resist if she did? I can't let her die. I sighed inwardly. Why? Just why? Why her? Why me? Why?

"Are you okay?" Her lullaby like voice snapped me out of my painful thoughts.

"Sure I am." I said, looking down at her with a gentle smile.

She smiled back up at me shyly and, letting go of my hand, pulled off her flowing dress leaving her in a cropped top like vest and knickers.

My eyes roomed her tender curves and she gave me a shy look. My hands found their way to her waist and I cupped her chin in my hand. "You are so beautiful." I whispered.

"You really think so?"

"Forever." My voice was almost carried off by the gentle breeze it was that quiet.

Suddenly, a light entered her eye and she took a step backward. "Well if you want me you're going to have to catch me."

And with that she spun around and dived into the ocean, her long, narrow legs spraying water into my face.

"Oh no you don't." I spluttered and, ginning all the while, ripped of my shirt and slipped out of my trousers. Her highlighted dark brown hair glinted in the sun at least twenty metres out. Wow- she is fast. But I can't sit around and watch her swim father from me; I dive into the salty, warm waves and set my strong arms to work.

The water swirls around me in bubbles as my arms push the water behind me- I'm gaining on Luce with every stroke I take. Being an angel I can swim much faster than any normal human which gives me a huge advantage in these 'situations.'

I resurface and look around me only to spot her head a few metres away. I dive forward and swim down until I can see her legs pushing through the water. Quickly, I grab hold of them, hearing her scream of joyous laughter above me. I work my way up- my fingers trailing up her legs as I go- until I surface next to her beaming face. "Cheeky!" She squeals as I grab her waist and tickle her. "Hey! Lemmie go!" She wriggles out of my grasp.

"But I caught you!" I fake pout down at her 'stern' face.

"Okay… So now you've caught me- what are you going to do with me?" Her mischievous voice snakes down my spine like ice. Don't Daniel. Don't do it. Don't fall for it. Don't fall for her. Her face seems to radiate the glow of the sun as I lean down and cup her chin in my hand. Her hazel eyes are so severe yet so playful.

Leaning up she turns her face slightly. We get closer and closer until we're nose to nose. Her eyes flicker shut. Icy daggers thrust themselves at my brain. My heart. Telling me to stop. I can stay with her longer and just spend time with her, we could be friends. I could give her a real lifetime. My lips part and my eyes flicker shut. No. Pull away Daniel. Don't end it. Please.

Then Luce closes the gap.

**Oh no! Stupid Daniel why would you try and kiss Luce? **

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter in da icle review box below…;D**


	5. Chapter 5- Mystery Love

**I am SO SO SO SORRY! I've been ridiculously busy lately with school and theatre stuffs. I've had literally no time for fanfiction or anything really. I'm so sorry. I'll let you get onto the next chapter… Oh and sorry if it's not that good quality I've not had much time to write. I should be able to update every other week soon- especially when we get to Easter as I've nothing to do over them weeks.**

**Anyhow…**

Chapter 5- Mystery Love

I press my lips against Daniel's feeling comforting warmth radiate from the pit of my stomach. Then Daniel jerks back like he's just been shot. Panic, fear, dread and _is that love?_ Cross his eyes so fast I freeze with fear. "What?" I demand.

He stares at me with wide eyes for a moment then turns away shaking his head. When he looks back all emotion has been erased from his eyes. "Nothing," he mutters. "Just a jellyfish sting- We should be careful out here."

I nod but his voice is hard and flat and though he speaks the truth he doesn't once look me in the eye.

"Race you back!" I call diving into the ocean in an attempt to lighten the mood. It seems to work as he follows me- his muscles flexing as the pump him through the water- though when I glance back at Daniel his face is etched with fear and pain. Was it the kiss? Did I do something? One thing is for sure though. Daniel isn't telling me something. What? Why?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daniel is unusually quiet on the way home. I stretch out to take his hand and he jerks back.

I frown- this is not like him at all. "What actually happened in the water Daniel?" I ask the curiosity and worry in my personality too strong to stand another silent moment. "I know there wasn't a jellyfish." He gulps and fear flashes across his face again.

"It's hard to explain. I just… sort of… had a flashback from the wreck I guess. I'm sorry I lied to you." I nod, I do understand. You don't recover quickly from seeing your friends burning in flames and you can't help. I study his face carefully. His head is bent to the ground and his eyes devoid of all emotion. There's no light sparkling in them.

"You don't have to be ashamed because the wreck is still bothering you and its okay- you had all the reason to lie." I entwine my fingers with his. He stiffens at first contact but then relaxes slightly. He doesn't jerk back which is a start.

"Yeah I know." He still doesn't look me in the eye.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It only takes a few days for the incident in the water to swim to the back of our heads and it's only a week after that until we're begging Papa to let us walk up the mountain. "I'm healed now! Please!" Daniel begs. "I need to do something other than swim and walk through the forest. I know the Island off my heart apart from the mountain!"

I smirk at his feeble and childlike attempts but even I'm desperate to show Daniel the caves up the mountain.

Papa rolls his eyes then looks across at me. I put on the most innocent expression I can muster. "Please Papa!"

He sighs and ponders over the risks for a moment. He bites his lip and shakes his head to himself but says, "Fine but be careful."

The instant the word 'fine ' pops out his mouth me and Daniel grab our already packed picnic bag and rush toward the door- Papa calling out behind us. "You say you're healed but your ribs will still be sore and the mountains are harsh and Lucinda remember what I told you about being careful along the East Ridge where the rocks come loose and-"

But we never hear the end of his ramble before the door swings shut behind us. I breathe a laugh and lightly shove Daniel as we set off down the path. "Hey!" He objects shoving me back. I squeal in surprise as I face plant into the bush. Smothering my face in sticky leaves.

I pick myself up unsteadily as Daniel bursts out laughing at the sight of me half hidden in leaves. I deadpan. "That was brilliant." He gasps tears of mirth running down his face.

"It wasn't that funny!" I exclaim brushing myself off.

"You should have seen your face as you fell!" He snorts. I huff and flick my hair behind me as I stride forward. "Oh come on. You've got to admit that was kind of funny. Plus I didn't even push you that hard," Daniel says supressing another laugh. I turn and look at him with raised eyebrows. He bursts out laughing again. "I'm sorry but that face of pure shock as you fell! Classical!"

"You know that mountains are high right?" I ask.

"Of course they are." He responds lightly still stifling a chuckle.

"Do you know what happens when you fall from a large height?" I ask.

"You hurt yourself." He says simply.

"And you know that I could easily push you off the mountain like you shoved me into the bush?" I ask my threat joke like.

"Ah come on! You wouldn't be able to push someone this fit off a mountain anyway!" He winks stupidly at me.

"_Fit_?" I raise my eyebrows.

"You wouldn't be able to resist the strength I poses!" Daniel addresses me like an audience.

I can't help it I giggle. I mean I actually _giggle. _In front of Daniel.

His face lights up like a bulb. "Wow. So she _can_ act like a girl." He mocks.

"Oh shut up!" I retort smacking him on the shoulder.

He grins once more then retaliates again. Then I retaliate to that. And we bicker, _for two hours_, all the way up the mountain. What is it with boys and their sarcasm? And then this happened…

As we neared the top of the mountain the rocks became looser. They crumbled under our feet as we walked in silence, concentrating on the ice- like rocks under our feet, our bickering like chat forgotten. I grabbed Daniel's wrist as a few rocks tumbled from beneath my feet. "Careful," he mutters- worry etched in his voice- as he steadies me.

"It's okay I'll be fine." The 'Famous last words' saying rings in my head as suddenly the rocks were no longer there. They were tumbling and crashing down the mountain; splitting with each hit on the mountain's uneven face. Then I was falling. I gasped as the ground fell away, leaving me tumbling into the chasm of sharp edged rock below me. My mouth opened in a scream but no sound came out. I was falling down a mountain.

I was going to die.

**I had to leave you with a cliff- hanger I'm sorry;) I'll, hopefully, see you again with another chapter in a few weeks- fingers crossed only two!:)**


End file.
